El destino duele
by Shin Black
Summary: El destino duele, tanto al punto de que cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela te la arrebata, pero tu no dejaras que eso pase. YAOI Takouji. Capitulo 4! GRACIAS A DIOS!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este fic es un Takouji para festejar mi cumpleaños Nº 17. Así que espero que les guste, es Takouji.

**El destino duele**

-------------------------------

**Capitulo 1: Accidente.**

En el barrio de Shibuya, la noche comenzó, las luces de neón se encendieron con tonos brillantes. Se oyen unas sirenas que cortan el silencio del lugar luego del choque de dos autos. Dos muertos y tres heridos. La noche se tiño de rojo apenas había comenzado, y varias lágrimas fueron derramadas al ver los cadaveres de los dos adultos y los cuerpos de los niños que ya no tenían padres.

Las ambulancias llegaron llevandose una el cuerpo de un niño y la otra la del otro, mientras se esperaba una tercera para el unico viajero del otro vehículo.

En el hospital, un joven de 17 años llevaba media hora allí, mirando su regazo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, su cabello castaño que caía sobre su cara, mientras su mamá le acariciaba el hombro, su papa miraba el reloj y su hermano dormia en el aciento de al lado.

-"Diablos!"- maldijo por lo bajo el joven de cabello castaño -"Lleva ahí tres horas" (La persona lleva 3 horas pero Takuya lleva media hora allí)

-"A veces se tarda mucho hijo"- dijo la señora que lo acompañaba.

-"Mamá"- abrazó a su mamá.

-"Por que no vas a caminar un poco, eso te distraerá"- dijo el hombre.

-"Si papá"- tomó su chamarra y se fue.

Caminó por lo extensos pasillos que parecía no acabar más, llegó hacia una especie de sala donde había una barra que atendían dos enfermeras, algunos cuantos sillones y gente caminando de aquí para allá, pronto una especie de sirena de ambulancia sonó y todos empezaron a correr, pude ver que un tipo se bajo de una ambulancia y sacaba de allí una camilla con alguien, sale lo que parece ser un doctor y Takuya puede ver como arrastran la camilla hasta acerla entrar donde el estaba.

-"Minamoto Kouji, 15 años...fractura leve de femur, corte pequeño en la cabeza, y golpe en la sien, lleva inconciente una hora"- gritó uno de los doctores que vino en la ambulancia.

Detrás se ve entrar otra persona que parecía también doctor, arrastrando otra camilla con un chico idéntico al primero.

-"Kimura Koichi, 15 años...fractura de tibia, doble fracura de femur derecho, recibio una cortada en la cabeza y varios golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, estado reservado, va a coma"- dijo el sujeto gritando.

Los cuerpos de los menores pasaron delante de Takuya, este se quedó observando a los pobres chicos y pudo ver que uno lo estaba observando o por lo menos lo miro y luego se desmayo, no supo cual de los dos fue, mientras miraba como un enfermero se diriguía a las enfermeras que estaban detrás del mostrador.

-"Sus padres murieron"- dijo el enfermero y quedé helado -"Llama a la señora Kimura, Hitomi Kimura, es la mamá bilógica de ambos niños"

-"Si, ahora me comunicaré"- dijo la chica y empezó a buscar en los registros.

Takuya quedó allí parado, en realidad esto era demaciado para él, podía sentir el sufrimiento de esos dos niños que ahora luchaban para salir adelante, encima sin padres y solo una madre mantieniendo a los dos chicos, en realidad le dio pena esa pobre familia ya destruída.

-"Señora Hitomi Kimura...hablamos del hospital estatal de Shibuya...lamento informarle que su ex-esposo y la señora de este han fallecido y sus hijos estan internados en el hospital con heridas...si señora calmese..."

Takuya se retiró de allí mientras volvía con sus padres, caminó y llegó a donde sus padres se encontraban aun, ambos llorando, Takuya les preguntó con la mirada y ellos supieron captarlo.

-"Murió Takuya...el abuelo Murió"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al recibir los calidos rayos del sol, la primera vez en semanas que no los abria y todo lucía tan distinto. Una mujer estaba allí cambiando las flores del florero y abriendo las ventanas para que el aire cálido entrara. El chico se movió apenas y la mujer se acercó a el, era de cabello azulado y atado, ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Kouji, que bueno que despertaste"- dijo la mujer -"Estaba muy preocupada"

El niño Kouji se acomodó un poco más, levantandose levemente hasta sentarse.

-"Y Koichi?"- pregunto tocando el vendaje de su frente que rodeaba su cabeza y como su cabello largo estaba suelto.

-"El esta bien, ya abrió los ojos antes que tú, aun así su movilidad es reducida y en unos días más va a pasar al gimnacio a ver si puede caminar.

-"Y papá? y Mamá?"

El silenció fue venenoso, puesto que Kouji sintió un amargo sabor de boca y una punzada leve en el corazón al ver los ojos de su madre.

-"Ellos murieron"- dijo y quedó en pausa -"Hace dos días los enterraron..."

Kouji quedó mudo, aunque había sentido algo así, no pensó que era real, cerró sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas caian por sus hermosas y pálidas mejillas.

-"Y el chico castaño?"

-"Qué?"- preguntó su madre.

-"El chico castaño, el que me miraba cuando estaba en la camilla, el que sostuvo mi mano mientras me atendían los doctores"- dijo afirmandolo como si hubiera sucedido realmente.

-"Kouji, hijo, tu estuviste inconciente desde que choco hasta hace dos días, luego dormiste y nunca nadie ni ningún chico castaño entró aquí"

-"Pero yo lo vi mamá, yo lo vi!"- dijo tratando de que su madre le creyera -"él estaba ahí parado, cuando entre en camilla estaba despierto mamá, luego me desmayé, creeme mamá!"

-"Ok...digamos que te creo, pero como voy a saber que paso con ese chico?"- dijo ella -"No conosco a un niño castaño"

-"El me estaba cantando mamá...me cantaba"

-"Qué te cantaba?"

-"...hijo de la luz, mi niño no llores, yo te cuidaré...mi inocente niño..."- cantó mientras unas lágrimas descendían.

-"...es una canción muy bonita"- dijo la mamá mientras toma un vaso sirviendole agua al menor de los gemelos.

-"...no llores niño...te calentaré con mi fuego interno...te protegeré con mi alma...te cuidaré entre sueños"

Se oye un ruido, y la puerta se abré allí entra un doctor el cual al ver a Kouji sonríe.

-"Bien Kouji, cómo te sientes?"- preguntó.

-"...bien señor...sólo que...hay una canción que me da vueltas"- dijo Kouji cerrando sus ojos por el dolor de cabeza.

-"Y cómo era esa canción?"- dijo suavemente el doctor

-"Hijo de la luz, mi niño no llores, yo te cuidaré, mi inocente niño. No llores niño, te calentaré con mi fuego interno, te protegeré con mi alma, te cuidaré entre sueños"- cantó Kouji.

-"...mi sobrino suele cantar esa canción muchas veces...es raro, apenas vino el día que te internaron y luego no vino más...es que mi pare murio ese día"- musitó -"Que raro, no recuerdo que haya entrado a cantartela...mmm debe ser que tienen un contacto muy fuerte jeje"- sonrió a Kouji.

Kouji aun no entendía nada, pero el doctor le resetó dormir un rato, mientras trataba de dormir, una voz invadío su cabeza.

_Niño no llores,_

_no llores nunca más_

_besaré tus labios_

_toda la eternidad._

_No me dejes solo_

_y no te dejaré_

_porque solo en mi alma_

_esta escrito tu nombre._

En otra parte de Shibuya, Takuya estaba tratando de dormir, mientras cantaba.

-"Esta escrito tu nombre, tu nombre"- cerró sus ojos.

---------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ

---------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La canción en mi corazón.**

Habían pasado ya dos largos meses y el primer día de clases llegó al fin, esperando a los niños con un nuboso día grisaseo donde el asfalto estaba mojado y el clima húmedo. Aun podía apreciarse varios charcos de agua exparcidos por todas partes y algunos niños con botas de lluvia cruzando la avenida para no mojarse las zapatillas.

Las extensas calles estaban cubiertas de barro y escarcha, algunas traían lagunitas de agua salada en ellas debido a los pequeños pozos. Caminando hacia la escuela en muleta, un joven de 15 años, cabello negro-azulado corto y hermosos ojos azules, llevaba una playera manga larga color rojo y encima un chaleco verde, unos jeans y unas zapatillas verdes, y en la cabeza, una gorra azul. Su compañero era idéntico a el sólo que con cabello más largo y sujetado en una coleta, con una pañoleta azul en la cabeza, llevaba una playera amarilla y encima una campera azul, unos jeans y unas zapatillas blancas con rayas azules.

-"No quieres que te ayude?"- preguntó Kouji a su hermano.

-"No hace falta, aunque la calle este mojada, puedo con eso..."- una de las muletas pega un resbalon pero logra sujetarla firmemente a tiempo -"eso creo O.o"

-"Deja que te ayudo, además recuerda lo que dijo mamá, no hay que forzar las piernas por un tiempo, hiciste un gran trabajo pero aun te falta algo para dominar el caminar"- dijo con las textuales palabras que dijo su madre.

-"Bueno...ya que!"

Así ambos chicos lograron llegar a la escuela, Kouji le indicó a su hermano que se sentara en un escalon de las escaleras y que lo esperara allí.

-"No me dejes abandonado, eh?"- le gritó Koichi.

-"Eso pensaba hacer jajaja ahora vengo"- dijo empezando a correr.

-"Diablos..."- empezó a mirar su nueva escuela.

Era grande, y tenía una gran entrada con puertas de vidrio, una escalera en donde estaba centado, que daba al segundo piso, al ladod e la entrada un cuarto que decía Secretaría y que ahí entró Kouji, un pasillo que daba a un fondo con un hermoso jardín, a la derecha de la escalera, habían varias puertas, entre ellas varios salones donde chicos de edad inferior ingresaban.

Koichi sintió un leve cosquilleo a su lado, al principio lo ignoró, pero al escuchar una hermosa voz que venía con esa dulce briza de verano, despertó de viaje virtual por la escuela.

-"Hola...veo que usas muletas"- dijo un niño.

Cuando Koichi dio la vuelta ve a un chiquillo de unos 13 años, con cabello rubio y atado, una pañoleta negra, muy parecida a la de su hermano, y ojos grises. Llevaba una playera manga larga color azul y unos jeans negros, entre sus manos unos tres libros y dos cuadernos.

-"Ho-hola...n.n"

--------------------------------------------------

-"Permiso"- entró Kouji a la secretaria, la mujer lo saludo con una calida sonrisa.

-"Si cariño?"- dijo la anciana secretaria.

-"Vengo a traerle estas planillas..."- dijo entregandole las planillas con los datos.

-"Gracias...eh..."- dijo tratando de que el chico le dijera su nombre.

-"Kouji, Minamoto Kouji"- dijo el chico.

-"Gracias Kouji, tu aula es la 105 del segundo piso"- dijo la mujer señalandole la dirección.

-"Muchas gracias"

Salió del pequeño lugar, pero se dio el lujo de chocar contra alguien en su primer día de clases, lo peor es que ese alguien parecía muy molesto.

-"Lo siento!"- dijo Kouji apenado recogiendo los libros del chico al cual tiro.

-"Fijate por donde caminas idiota"- dijo el chico.

-"Oye! YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTI..."- quedo un momento en ascuas.

Era divino, cabello castaño y corto, algo alborotado, ojos avellana, piel morena y físico de jugador sóccer, medía media cabeza más que Kouji, aun así podía verle a la perfección, aparte de su apariencia su ropa era una remera amarilla con un simbolo raro, una chamarra color rojo y unos jeans.

-"...qué?"- preguntó el castaño.

-"eh? ah lo siento"- le devolvió sus libros.

-"Gracias"- dijo algo más calmado y se fue.

Kouji quedó observando el lugar donde se había ido el castaño, era exactamente igual a su ángel de la guarda, miró el piso, había una especie de hoja con algunos datos, la tomó y observó.

_**Takuya Kanbara**_

_**3º Año.**_

_**Salón 125 Tercer piso.**_

-"Takuya Kanbara..."- se quedó pensando un poco cuando al fin entró en razón -"debo devolverlo...ah no era eso! KOICHI!"- fue corriendo en busca de su hermano.

Lo que encontró fue algo muy extraño, su hermano haciendose íntimo con un completo extraño que tenía un toque muy a él mismo. Se quedó un momento allí parado a ver cuanto tardaba su hermano en darse cuenta de su existencia, pero pareciese que estaba en la nebulsa de andromeda.

-"Ejem"- gimió Kouji distrayendo a su hermano.

-"Kouji! ah Kouji, el es Ashi Kuruma, un amigo nuevo, tiene 13 años...Ashi, el es mi hermano Kouji Minamoto"

-"Encantado, ¿Por qué tienen diferentes apellidos?"- preguntó el chico.

-"Una larga historia"- dijeron ambos.

-"Koichi, debemos ir a nuestra aula"- dijo el menor tomando el brazo del mayor para ayudarlo a pararse.

-"Bueno, nos vemos por los pasillos...n.n"- dijo saludando a Ashi mientras su hermano lo empujaba.

-"Adios...cuidado con..."- se escucha que alguien se cae -"Ese poste...u.u"

--------------------------------------

En el aula 125 del tercer piso, un chico algo serio entró, básicamente no sabía que diantes hacía el en el colegio un día como hoy, y luego llegó esa frase de su madre 'Debes superar la muerte de tu abuelo', pero ¿Quién puede superar la muerte de alguien tan cercano como lo era él para Takuya?

Nuevamente se sentó en uno de los 50 acientos que había en la pequeña aula, sacó sus cosas y entre ellas buscó aquel papel donde tenía anotado sus datos.

-"Diablos, se me debió caer cuando ese chico me chocó"- dijo buscando en sus carpetas.

-"TAKY!"- una voz chillona aparecio detrás de Taky?

-"Taky? desde cuando soy 'Taky'?"- dijo dando vuelta y sonriendole a su amiga.

-"Sino te gusta imaginate el de Jumpei, 'Taku', mira que apodo más raro!"- dijo chica.

-"Izumi, eso al menos es más normal que Taky"- dijo Jumpei que oyó a la niña.

-"Hola JP, qué tal?"- saludó Takuya dandole la mano.

-"Otro año juntos los tres"- dijo Izumi feliz de la vida.

-"Oigan, vieron a esos chicos que llegaron hoy"- rumoreó Jumpei.

-"El de muleta y el chico de pañoleta?"- dijo Izumi divertida.

-"Si...dicen que sus padres murieron hace poco, y viven con su mamá biológica"- dijo Jumpei.

Una olada de pensamientos llegaron a la cabeza de Takuya, entre ellos el hospital y los dos niños que venían en camilla, también recordó algo que no pareció haber vivido.

PDV TAKUYA - Recuerdo -

_**Duerme mi niño...**_

Sin querer y como si estuviera sonambulo deambulo por aquellos extensos pasillos, mirando las habitaciones al pasar, encontrando la que estoy buscando, y allí mientras el viento ondea las blancas cordinas, veo una cama vestida de colores pálidos y en ella el ser que más amo acostado, con el pelo algo alborotado y los ojos cerrados.

Siento como que si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo ya que algo místico en mi caminar me obliga a entrar al cuarto como si estuviera viviendo una historia, una historia que nunca escuché y jamás fue contada.

-"...amor"- dije, aunque no recuerdo el por que -"No me dejes amor"- repetí y corrí para tomar su mano -"El destino duele, duele mucho amor, me duele muchisimo tenerte aquí, en este hospital de mala muerte"- lloré, pero mis palabras al igual que mi rostro reflejaban angustia ante aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-"Shhh..."- me callaste, mientras me mirabas -"Te...amo"- dijo mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

Sonreí para luego llorar al verte partír y ni un te amo pudiste escuchar de mi boca como ultimas palabras dirigidas a ti, me duele tanto este destino, el que te vayas, el que jamás regreses, pero amor...Juro que por esta alma que tengo, que si volvemos a nacer, me enamoraré de tí y tu de mi...

-"Sólo recuerda esta cancion"

_**Hijo de la luz**_

_**Mi niño, no llores.**_

_**Yo te cuidaré,**_

_**Mi inocente niño.**_

_**No llores mi niño,**_

_**te calentaré con mi fuego interno**_

_**te preotejeré con mi alma,**_

_**te cuidaré entre sueños.**_

Le canté despacio para que su alma pudiera vagar en paz, junto a mi canción...mi canción dedicada a él.

-"TAKUYA"

Fin del PDV de Takuya

-"Eh?"- reacionó

-"Estas como ido Takuya, sucede algo?"- dijo Izumi angustiada.

-"Ah, solo pensaba...pensaba"

_**No llorés...no llorés...**_

_**¿Quíen será aquel joven de mis pensamientos? y... ¿Quién será aquel chico al que le dedica la canción que canto por las noches? - Se preguntó Takuya.**_

-------------------------------

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Un amor prohibido (Parte I)**

Era el tiempo del receso, todos los chicos salieron al patio a tomar un poco de aire y comer con sus amigos, entre ello Koichi, Kouji y Tommy, un nuevo amigo que habían hecho en el salón. Koichi se sentó en un escalon de había a los costados del patio y allí también se sentaron Kouji y Tommy, Kouji aun con dicho papel de Takuya en mano.

-"Mmm...Takuya Kanbara"- musitó leyendo una y otra vez los datos del chico.

-"Pasa algo Kouji?"- preguntó Tommy, un niño de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-"No, nada Tommy"- Kouji observó a su hermano que miraba hacia una dirección en particular -"Qué vez?"

-"eh?...o/o...yo nada! nada!"- dijo algo sonrojado.

-"Mmm...ok"- dijo sin querer saber las pervercidades que pensaba su hermano mayor, mientras en su mente repetía **_'Estos adolescentes con hormonas'_**, y volvió a mirar dicho papel - "Que debo hacer?"

-"Dáselo a ese tal Takuya"- dijo Koichi sin apartar la vista del pequeño extrecho que dividia secundaria de preparatoria.

-"Pero no puedo ir y darle la hoja sin más!"- dijo Kouji y de nuevo observó a su hermano mirando aquel lugar -"Por que no lo invitas a salir?"

-"Qué! a quién?"

-"No te hagas, llevas media hora mirando ese lugar"- dijo Tommy.

-"Pe-pero...no es por eso!"- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"Ah no? entonces no te importa que Ashi este viniendo hacia aquí justo ahora?"- dijo Kouji señalando al rubio que venía corriendo.

-"AAAAAAAY SANTA CATALINA!"- Koichi del susto se levanta y cae al suelo.

-"Te encuentras bien Koichi?"- dijeron Tommy y Kouji al unísono.

-"Si...tantos pajaritos ."

Ashi vuelve a estar a la altura de los tres chico y sonrie.

-"Buen día...o.o...que haces en el suelo?"- preguntó el niño.

-"...tomo sol ¬¬"- dijo de mala gana.

-"..."- se quedó mirandolo -"Necesitas ayuda?"

-"Nooooo puedo levantarme solo"- dijo con sarcasmo, Koichi.

-"Así nunca podra invitarlo a bailar"- dijo Tommy susurrandole a Kouji, este sonrio.

-"Ok, entonces nos vemos"- dijo dandose la vuelta.

-"ASHIIIIII! AYUDAME A LEVANTARME NIÑO TONTO!"- dijo moviendo sus brazos energicamente mientras Ashi le saluda.

-"Adios Koichi!"

-"Maldito niño...como lo amo T.T"

-"Quien lo entiende ¬¬"

---------------------------------------

Kouji había subido un piso más en busca del aula 125 donde cursaba ultimo año, Takuya Kanbara, el chico del cual estaba seguro era su angel de la guarda. Suspiró, se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia el aula adentrandose en ella, era pequeña aun así muy comoda para los chicos que cursaban allí, todos mayor los cuales lo miraban extrañados. Obtó por ver si el castaño estaba allí y lo encontró durmiendo en un pupítre.

Cuando estuvo a su lado le tocó el hombro y este levantó su rostro y lo observó.

-"Se...se te calló esto"- dijo trabandose un poco al principio aun así completo la frase dandole el papel al chico.

-"Gracias"- musitó observando al pelilargo.

-"Eh...bueno...adiós"- dijo Kouji tratando de desviar su rostro e irse.

-"Adiós..."

Takuya se le quedó viendo, algo en el lo hacía recordar tantas cosas...entre ellas algunos recuerdos que nunca vivió.

-"Me pregunto si..."- por un momento volvio a caer en sus recuerdos, para luego volver a la realidad al escuchar el portazo que dio el profesor a entrar -"ay, gracias a dios ya termina el día -.-"

-------------------------------------------

Muchas cajas de carton, y entre ellas un chico castaño arrojando album's familiares por todos lados, buscaba una foto y la hayó, era...ERA EL! No podía creer lo parecido que era a esa vieja foto, y al lado, un joven que apenas se veía ya que la foto estaba cortada.

Corrió hacia donde estaba su papá trabajando en la computadora, directamente le pone la foto en la cara y el hombre quedo imprecionado.

-"Quien es?"

El hombre tomo la foto y miró atentamente la imagen, luego la devolvio.

-"El era tu tio-abuelo Takuya, murio en un accidente a los 24 años"- dijo volviendo a ver la compu.

-"Pe-pero! PAPA! ... ¿Por qué se parece a mi? Dime, además tengo alucinaciones, cosas que nunca he vivido y pareciera que si!"- dijo Takuya haciendo berrinche.

-"...ya calmate Takuya, debes estar soñando..."- dijo el padre algo nervioso.

-"tu lo sabes, y sabes qué? pretendo adivinar porque tengo estas tontas alucinaciones"- dijo Takuya tomando su mochila y un par de monedas, se fue de la casa para ir a visitar a su abuela.

Y quien sabe, tal vez su abuela tenía las respuestas a la pregunta.

-------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA

----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Kouji Minamoto **

_**- Casa del abuelo Kanbara -**_

Un hermoso pueblo cerca de la ciudad de Sibuya, allí vivía el abuelo de Takuya, el cual estaba solo y la casa lo mostraba, era un poco vieja y con colores desgastados, pero aun así lujosa y grande. Takuya tomó el pequeño semicirculo de acero que colgaba sobre la puerta y con el toco la nombrada.

Un señor mayor abrió y miró al joven tratando de recordar quien era, hasta que lo saco por el fisico, y también por la playera que usaba el cual decía 'Takuya Kanbara'.

-"Takuya! que sorpresa, como haz crecido"- dijo el anciano.

-"Si, si abuelo...vengo aquí a preguntarte algo sobre esta foto"- dijo sacando de su campera, una foto muy vieja de un joven identico a el - "¿Quién es?"

-"Mmm, no puedo ver bien"- dijo fingiendo una mala vista.

-"Si, claro y como leias el periodico"- señalando dicho objeto que estaba en la mesa, abierto en la pagina de deportes.

-"...eres muy astuto para tu edad...cuantos años tienes? 9? 10?"

-"17, abuelo ¬¬"- dijo cruzando los brazos -"Mi cumpleaños numero 18 esta proximo"

-"Que rápido pasa el tiempo, recuerdo cuando naciste...si, eras un bebe"- dijo el abuelo caminando hacia la cocina.

-"Más vale, no era un abogado al nacer! ahora dime...quien es este sujeto que es identico ami? supongo era de la familia"- dijo Takuya alcanzandole la foto.

-"Mmm...ah si, lo recuerdo, se llamaba igual que ti"- dijo el señor acomodandose sus gafas.

-"Y quien era?"

- "Mi hermano mayor jejejeje"- dijo el viejo.

-"¬¬ por que preciento que me quieres ocultar algo!"- dijo sentandose en una de las sillas.

-"No quiero ocultarte nada o.o"- dijo el anciano y apoyó la imagen de su hermano en la mesa -"El murió hace mucho, mucho antes de que nacieras...se llamaba Takuya Kanbara, al igual que tu, y estaba enamorado, enamorado como nunca vi a otra persona"

-"Y Por qué murió tan joven?"- preguntó Takuya poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-"El se suicido, decía que no podía vivir sin su amor, se volvio totalmente loco, el destino le dolió muchisimo cuando lo separó de su ser amado"- dijo sacandose los anteojos y parandose para ir por un vaso de refresco para su nieto -"El juro y nos hizo jurar, que mi primer nieto se llamara como el, que el se encargaría de que su alma entrará en el cuerpo tuyo"- le dio el vaso.

-"Me estas tomando el pelo?"- dijo Takuya confundido.

-"Ojalá pudiera...pero no"- dijo y se sento con todo su peso -"El dijo que resusitaría junto a su alma gemela...su amor de siempre...y que haría hasta lo imposible para estar junto a ...junto a el"

-"El?"

-"Si Takuya...tu antecesor...amaba a un hombre"

Takuya quedó en estado de shock, eso quería decir que el también se enamoraría de un hombre, que se enamoraria de su alma gemela...pero...pero quien?

-"Cómo se llamaba el...?"

-"No lo se, pero seguro esta enterrado en el sementario de Tokyo al igual que mi hermano Takuya, el solía llevarle flores siempre...tal vez si vas allí"- dijo el anciano ensendiendo un cigarrillo.

-"Gracias abuelo"- dijo Takuya y tomó el cigarillo -"No es bueno para la salud"- y arrojó dicho cigarro al bote de reciduos llendose muy contento.

-"T.T mi hermoso cigarro"

-----------------------------------

_**- Escuela -**_

En el elegante patio de la escuela donde cursaban Koichi y Kouji, el primero daba vueltas de aquí para allá paseando con las muletas, parecía un tanto nervioso, Kouji leía un extraño libro y Tommy trataba de hacer la tarea pero como Koichi no paraba de dar vueltas, ambos jovenes se cansaron de ese comportamiento y le preguntaron que le sucedia.

-"Estoy nervioso!"- dijo Koichi.

-"u.uU eso ya lo sabemos, pero aun no sabemos el por qué"- preguntó Kouji seriamente.

-"Lo que pasa es que Ashi me pidió que lo acompañara al cementerio de Tokyo, pero me da miedo ir... ¿Me acompañan?"- dijo Koichi juntando sus manos en signo de 'Pliiz'

-"De acuerdo, iré contigo"- dijo Kouji cerrando dicho libro.

-"Yo no podré, tengo clases de violín por la tarde, lo lamento"- se disculpó Tommy.

-"No hay problema, mientras haya alguien que me cargue si un muerto se levanta y nos quiere comer! ;;"

-"o.ô"

-"Lo sé, no se como cuando le hicieron una tomografía no encontraron que su cerebro estaba mal hubicado"- dijo Kouji cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-------------------------------

_**- Cementerio de Tokyo -**_

Gracias a dios aun había luz, sino Koichi se desmayaba sin haber entrado, Ashi llevaba un ramo de rosas y Kouji llevaba a su hermano que estaba mariado y había jurado que una estatua le saludo con la mano.

-"Ya casi llegamos"- dijo Ashi, pasando por al lado de unas tumbas, y templos a familiar, encontrando una extraña cepultura cubierta de polvo, Ashi sacudio un poco dicha tumba y se pudo ver claramente lo que decía.

-"Para un gran amigo, hermano y compañero, a conmemoración de Takuya Kanbara..."- Kouji se puso a pensar y abrió sus ojos -"Takuya Kanbara?"

-"Qué tiene de extraño?"- dijo Koichi que se acercó.

-"Qué hay un tipo que se parece y encima tiene el mismo nombre que el chico del colegio y eso no es todo, vamos más para allá"- dijo Ashi caminando un poco mñas alejado de la tumba.

Mientras por otro lado estaba Takuya con Izumi y Jumpei, los cuales estaban aterrados por el hecho de estar en un cementerio y pensar que estaban pisando muertos.

-"Aaaaaay! porque no el zologico T-T"- dijo Izumi aterrada porque había pisado una mano.

-"A ese muerto no lo enterraron bien"- dijo Takuya sonriente e Izumi se fue corriendo.

-"Izumi!"- Jumpei fue corriendo tras ella, por dios que amigos más miedosos.

-"Debo encontrarme mejores amigos"- dijo Takuya y al dar la vuelta ve a una tumba, saco de allí las telaranias y pudo leer lo que estaba inscripto en la roca -"Kouji Minamoto, un fiel amigo y pareja. _Hijo de la luz, mi niño no llores, yo te cuidaré, mi inocente niño. No llores niño, te calentaré con mi fuego interno, te protegeré con mi alma, te cuidaré entre sueños_..."- abrio los ojos y al correr un poco más las telaranias observó la imagen detalladamente, cabello negro, largo, ojos azules...le parecía tan familia.

Levanta su vista para poder irse y ve al chico, con algo de barro en la cara y en su cabello ojas de arboles. Se aterra y empieza a gritas, pero el joven frente suyo no se mueve, y Takuya tampoco lo hace, ambos quedan mudos, mirandose y la tumba refleja fuego, con una fosforecente luz amarilla en medio, todo se volvio oscuro para ambos jovenes.

---------------------

CONTINUARA

---------------------

No me convencio bastante el final anterior, asi que lo cambie, jejeje mas de uno me matara cuando les diga que en el verdadero final Takuya y Kouji se besaban jajaja ups xOx...bien, pero este me gusta más, con respecto a la narrativa, se que use muchas veces algunas palabras y se refleja mucho en el fic, pero no estaba de muchos animos de corregirla. Disfruten este cap! BESHITOS.


End file.
